The Real Family
by aoi-coogie
Summary: Kehidupan Alfred yang tidak memiliki keluarga membuatnya menjadi tidak dapat mengotrol diri dan menjadi anak yang tidak dapat di sayangi. Ia merasa keluarga tidak mempunya arti yang sama lagi. Bad at summary. just cekidot. WARNING INSIDE ! CHAP ONE ! RnR
1. Prolog

***WARNING* : AU, OOC, typo(s), dll. mohon dimaklumi :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Hetalia dibuat sama Hidekaz Himaruya. Ceritanya ,, diambil dari buku bahasa Inggris aoi. yang pasti aoi gatau itu siapa yang buat.**

**Summary : Alfred anak yatim piatu yang benci dengan hidupnya. Ia akhirnya disadarkan oleh seseorang yang begitu menyayangi nya.  
><strong>

**Rating : K+  
><strong>

**Genre : Family  
><strong>

**Happy Reading "The Real Family"  
><strong>

**anw, ini ceritanya sama kayak My Family yang pernah aoi bikin tapi udah aoi delete sih. Ini di remake aja. hehe.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Namaku Alfred. Aku adalah anak terakhir dari 5 bersaudara. Aku mempunyai 2 kakak laki-laki dan 2 kakak perempuan. Ayah ku meninggal saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Sesudah ayah meninggal ibu terus bekerja siang malam agar dapat membiayai sekolah kami, makanan kami, kebutuhan hidup kami. Kami tetap hidup bahagia bahkan setelah ayah meninggal. Walaupun kekurangan, tapi kami selalu dapat hidup bahagia.<p>

Ibu begitu giat dan tekun bekerja. Kakak-kakak ku juga sudah mulai bekerja. Aku yang masih kecil ini hanya mampu membantu mereka dengan belajar dengan baik sehingga aku pernah melompat kelas dan meraih juara beberapa kali. Aku sangat berharap kalau prestasiku ini cukup untuk membanggakan keluargaku ini.

Tapi, ternyata ibu juga akhirnya meniggalkan kami. Tapi kami tetap tinggal bersama di penampungan terdekat.

Setelah berapa di tempat penampungan, aku masih giat belajar. Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak berguna lagi, karena kakak-kakakku yang lebih tua dengan begitu cepat langsung di terima oleh saudara ibu dan ayah. Mereka lebih di terima karena mereka lebih berumur dan dianggap dapat berguna bagi mereka.

Aku hanya sendiri di sini. Tidak ada yang menginginkan aku. Bahkan orangtua angkat pun tidak berguna, karena mereka sama sekali bukan keluargaku.

Itulah yang semula aku pikirkan tapi ternyata seseorang berhasil merubah cara pandangku terhadap kehidupanku yang tadinya kukira sudah tidak memiliki masa depan, cara pandangku terhadap arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Ia juga yang akhirnya berhasil untuk merawatku dengan baik hingga kini.

* * *

><p><strong>YOSH !<strong> **Segitu dulu ceritanya.. Sebenernya sih ini baru prolog. Maaf ga jelas. Dulunya ga pernah bikin prolog sih, hehe.. Maaf pendek banget.. Mohon bantuan dukungan dengan cara pencet review lalu ketik komentar anda. hehe.. **

**RnR pleaseee... :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Unloveable Kid Without Family

**Chapter One. Unloveable Kid Without Family**

***WARNING* : AU, OOC, typo(s), dll. mohon dimaklumi :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Hetalia dibuat sama Hidekaz Himaruya. Ceritanya ,, diambil dari buku bahasa Inggris aoi. yang pasti aoi gatau itu siapa yang buat.**

**Summary : Kehidupan Alfred yang tidak memiliki keluarga membuatnya menjadi tidak dapat mengotrol diri dan menjadi anak yang tidak dapat di sayangi. Ia merasa keluarga tidak mempunya arti yang sama lagi.  
><strong>

**Rating : K+  
><strong>

**Genre : Family  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan ini selama 2 tahun. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal. Ayahku memang sudah lama meninggal. Tapi ibuku baru meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun aku mempunyai 4 orang kakak, tapi kakak-kakakku –yang tadinya 1 panti asuhan denganku – tinggal berpisah karena mereka dipindahkan ke panti lain. Dan bahkan aku menerima kabar bahwa mereka telah di adopsi oleh keluarga ibuku yang memang peduli pada keluarga kami. Tapi keluarga ibu tidak ada yang mengadopsiku. Mereka menganggapku tidak berguna. Mereka merasa kakak-kakakku yang lebih tua, dapat lebih berguna bagi mereka. Aku merasa kesepian dan bingung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menunjukan perasaanku, perasaan sakitku. Aku hanya dapat marah bahkan terkadang aku melukai orang tua baruku karena aku sering berlaku tidak baik.<p>

Aku selalu saja dipulangkan kembali ke panti oleh 'keluarga' baruku. Apakah ini dapat di sebut keluarga ? Mereka mengadopsiku dengan senang hati dan aku di perlakukan dengan baik. Tapi kemudian mereka membuangku seakan aku ini sampah yang tidak ada harganya di mata mereka. Aku tahu kelakuanku memang buruk, itulah alasan mereka membuangku. Tapi kurasa keluarga tidak akan membuang anggota keluarganya sendiri. Mereka memang mencoba untuk menyayangiku tapi aku semakin membenci mereka. Mungkin aku memang anak yang paling tidak dapat di sayangi.

Lalu,, aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin akan aku sebut 'alis tebal' karena memang alisnya begitu tebal. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia datang berkunjung ke panti asuhanku karena memang saat itu aku belum di adopsi lagi oleh keluarga baru. Pemilik panti asuhan memberitahukan kepadaku bahwa laki-laki itu bernama Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Ia belum menikah dan ingin mengadopsi seorang anak.

Hari itu, Arthur membawa ku ke taman. Kami sangat bahagia, tapi aku merasa kalau aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku mengira bahwa ia tidak akan mengadopsiku. Anak yang tidak bisa disayangi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Update chapter satu ! YAY ! tetep aja pendek - maaf yaa ! soalnya cerita di bukunya juga emang pendek. masa cuma 78 baris ? makanya aoi bagi mungkin 2 ato 3 chapter tapi pendek-pendek semua..<strong>

**.ng maaf aoi sama sekali ga nyebut nama anaknya disini. tapi tetep aja maksud aoi itu si Alfred hehe. Alis tebel uda pasti Arthur hehe.**

**Anyway, tetep bantu aoi memberi dukungan agar tidak tereliminasi dengan pencet review dan mengetikan komentar anda tentang fic ini. **

**RnR ? :)**


End file.
